1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an above-table transillumination device of the type having X-ray source that can be rotated around the horizontal axis of the radiator stand and that has a swivel lock with a manually actuatable unlocking lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manually actuatable element for unlocking the radiator rotation at an above-table transillumination device is located, for example, behind the radiator directly at the location of the radiator carrier at which the rotary plane between the radiation carrier and the horizontal arm of the radiator stand is located. The latch lever of the swivel lock, of course, also lies in this plane, so that the manually actuatable unlocking lever thereof can be very easily arranged at this location. The unlocking lever, however, lies at a height of about two meters above the floor and is also at the side of the device away from the operator side of the device, so that it is nearly impossible for an operator of normal stature to reach the unlocking lever with his or her hand.
Additionally, electromagnetic interlocks for the rotatable radiation carrier are known so that user friendly remote unlocking is possible. These arrangements, however, are extremely complicated, expensive and susceptible to malfunction compared to manually actuatable swivel locks.